


Party Favor

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Plug, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Cockslut Castiel, Come play, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Party, Spitroasting, Top Lucifer, Twink Castiel, Voyeurism, cockcage, older lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t a secret Lucifer got off on watching him used over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favor

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from my tumblr account

Castiel panted, body tingling and hyper-aware, as the huge glass tunnel plug was worked inside his thoroughly stretched hole. It felt impossibly wide but his lover continued to offer words of praise for how well he was taking such a huge object. It pushed against the inside of his ass and held him wide open so he could be fucked repeatedly by his lover’s friends as they pleased.

His fingers clenched on top of the plush paddled surface he was strapped down to. He tried moving but he was stuck in his current position, on his hands and knees, while those around him watched him being prepped for the evening.

“Your ass looks  _perfect_  held open like this. Just a small little hole held wide open and waiting to take cock after cock.”

Castiel swallowed roughly when the large bulb part of the tunnel plug was finally worked past his ring of muscle until it was snug inside his hole, the furrowed end preventing it from going too far inside him. The glass tunnel plug, special ordered, was impossibly large and Castiel had never felt so  _full_  in his entire life.

It was far larger than the one used last time.

“Look at that.” A man in front of him spoke with appreciation. “A pretty young thing open at both ends and strapped down waiting for use.”

Castiel whined when his ass was smacked and a hand moved up to check that his gag was secure to keep his mouth wide open. A few seconds passed while his cockcage, Lucifer’s favorite with a built in sound, was checked but Castiel  _knew_  Lucifer just wanted to fondle his balls.

His lover enjoyed teasing.

Finally the hands on him withdrew and Lucifer, who loved to offer him up for friends and guests, stepped away. “Both holes are open.” There was a pause before, “ _Enjoy_.” Castiel could only imagine the wicked smirk the word caused.

It wasn’t a secret Lucifer got off on watching him used over and over again. Castiel didn’t mind, he loved it too and Lucifer made sure anyone who fucked him was clean.

His ass had seen far more use than he’d thought possible. At this point Castiel was more than sure he’d serviced over a hundred men. Lucifer offered him up to friends, employees, his employee’s friends, business associates and men who he was looking to make a deal with.

In fact Lucifer took him overseas for business deals and to offer him up for use to who ever wanted a go. His ass was _always_ on offer.

His mouth too.

It had only taken a few seconds after Lucifer offered him officially before a thick cock was shoved inside Castiel’s mouth and started up a quick rhythm to fuck down his throat. He struggled not to gag but the older man in front of him didn’t seem to mind. Instead the man knotted thick fingers in Castiel’s hair and snapped his hips forward, balls slapping against Castiel’s chin, while he moaned at the wet heat around him.

Castiel forced himself to figure out the proper way to breathe around the cock mercilessly thrusting down his throat. He groaned when another cock pushed inside him from behind. The tunnel plug seemed to prevent the kind of contact with his prostate he wanted and Castiel mourned the loss of spikes of pleasure.

Tonight he was just a set of holes.

“Taking it at both ends like a pretty little  _bitch_.” One of the men near him grinned around the words. Castiel didn’t bother trying to find the source. He knew if he was good and stayed focused on being fucked he would be rewarded.

He could be good.

Lucifer always told him he was.

He was well practiced at taking cock and after cock.

Castiel’s fingers flexed on the paddled bench as the cock in his mouth shot the man’s release down his throat. It was followed with a few more weak thrusts as the man chased the rest of his orgasm before he slipped free of Castiel’s mouth.

He could feel come and some drool escaping his mouth, impossible to keep inside with the spider-gag. None of those present cared. An open hole was an open hole at one of Lucifer’s gatherings. 

Castiel was merely there to be used at both ends and gotten off in.

A few seconds passed while Castiel focused on the jarring way the man behind him was fucking. Each thrust had them smacking against each other, heavy balls slapping against his ass with a filthy sound, while grunts and moans escaped the man getting off inside him.

“Fuck that slutty hole.”

“Can’t want to bury myself into that sloppy mess.”

“Harder. Pound that ass  _harder_.”

A man had stepped up to his side and Castiel had enough time to glance over to see a tall man, cock in hand, staring down at him. The man started to stroke himself at a quick pace while his breathing picked up, cheeks flushing.

Castiel stared at him as the man jerked himself off until a hand gripped his head and forced him to face forward to accept another cock inside his held open mouth. This one was longer and thinner than the previous but it still managed to hit the back of his throat. The man growled something and pushed Castiel’s head at a better angle while he greedily snapped his hips forward.

There was a swell of noise around them and Castiel barely heard the group of men off to the side talking while they watched Castiel being used on the bench.

Instead he was caught between two men vigorously pounding into him.  A few moments passed and the man jerking himself off at Castiel’s right side shot his load onto Castiel’s bare skin, making sure to get every drop out, before he tucked himself back inside and walked off with a satisfied air about him.

It was shortly after, while the come painting Castiel’s back and side dried, that the one inside his ass started to fall off his quick rhythm. The grunts got increasingly louder until the man was coming in his ass after slamming himself inside, fingers dug hard into Castiel’s bare hips as the man’s cock finished shooting inside his aching ass.

The now soft cock slipped from Castiel only to be replaced by a new one that fucked with a rough enthusiasm that jarred Castiel and had his body rocking forward into the man who thrust inside his mouth.

Castiel’s throat worked around the cock in his mouth and he swallowed as best he could when it spilled down his throat in thick, hot ropes of come.

Two hours into the night and his muscles were starting to shake minutely despite the fact that he’d been offered up in a very similar way multiple times on other occasions. He wanted to sprawl out and close his eyes but he maintained his position.

His body was jolted by rough snaps of hips and both ends of him thoroughly used by each man present, multiple times, until he had trails of semen running from the sides of his mouth and out of his sloppy hole.

“Good boy.” A hand stroked over skin not covered in dry semen. It barely distracted from the pounding Castiel’s ass was receiving from the man behind him, a larger gentlemen with an equally large cock to match, who was trying to jerk Castiel’s hips back into each of his thrusts. “You have one more waiting to use that pretty ass of yours.” Lucifer’s voice was soft as he spoke.

With those words Castiel allowed his eyes to slide closed and he sighed softly. His jaw ached from where it had remained pried open and his ass felt permanently stretched wide open. He could feel where still wet semen was drying on the backs of his thighs and then the man in his ass came with a satisfied groan.

“I hope you’ll invite me to the next…gathering.” The man’s voice was rough and Castiel barely heard the comment being addressed as the last man waiting wasted no time fucking through the mess of semen inside Castiel.

The only sounds in the room were the slap of balls against Castiel’s ass, heavy breathing and grunts. Each snap of the man’s hips was a step closer to Castiel getting off the padded table. It was a step closer to the huge tunnel plug being removed from his ass and the gag holding his mouth finally gone.

He couldn’t wait to give his jaw a rest and stretch out into a different position. Castiel hoped next time he could be strapped down to the breeding bench and fucked that way instead of in an upright position. It was far more comfortable and Lucifer had one. He had seen it mixed in with all the other toys the older man owned and used on Castiel when he wanted.

Maybe next time he could go without the plug and enjoy those zings of pleasure whenever someone managed to get his prostate? It varied each time because Lucifer loved surprising him.

“Your ass.” The man behind him growled out. It was with short, quick jabs that he finally came. “So beautiful.” His hand smacked against Castiel’s ass leaving a light hand-print no doubt. The last cock slipped free and then Castiel was alone in the room.

He sighed, closed his eyes, as he waited for Lucifer’s soft footfalls. They came within ten minutes and that familiar hand from before was stroking down the slope of his back. “You were such a good boy, Castiel.” The praise warmed him and Castiel blinked open hooded blue eyes so he could turn his head to look at Lucifer’s pleased expression. “ _My_ good boy letting my friends and business partners fuck him freely. You do look so beautiful covered in come and thoroughly fucked.”

First Castiel’s ankles were freed, then his wrists were freed, but Castiel remained in position as Lucifer messed with the huge tunnel plug inside him where copious amounts of semen was trying to lazily leak back out of him from the opening. “Can’t have all of that leaking out yet.”

He figured Lucifer had put a smaller plug inside the hole to prevent leaking.

“You were made to be used long and hard.”

He moaned lowly at the feeling of Lucifer pressing against the edge of the huge plug, almost fucking it into his aching ass in a way that had his eyes fluttering and his stomach twisting in knots.

A hand brushed against him again and the spider-gag was removed next, set aside on a table, as Castiel was gathered up from the padded table. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Castiel listened to the soothing voice of his older lover.

Slowly he lowered his legs and leaned into warmth. “Thanks.” His voice was rough from the rigorous fucking it had taken for hours. He cleared his throat and swallowed. 

The walk was slow but once they made it to the bathroom Lucifer cleaned him up, wiping away the mess clinging to his skin, before drying Castiel and guiding down onto all fours in the large bathtub.

“Keep your ass up and knees apart. I need to get the hose.”

Castiel’s breathing stuttered, often times the hose was used until his belly hung heavy underneath him and he felt bloated. Then Lucifer would let everything rinse out before repeating until he was “clean”.

Lucifer guided him down so his cheek was pressed to the cool porcelain and the smaller plug he’d guessed at was removed.

“This is without a doubt the best benefit of a tunnel plug.” Warm water started to flood his insides once Lucifer turned it on. A whimper escaped him as the water poured into him, slowly filling him up, as his belly began to bulge at all of the additional liquid inside him.

A hand rubbed against the swell underneath him as another patted his ass.

“A few rinses and you should be cleaned out enough. You took a truly impressive amount of cock in your ass tonight.”

Castiel whimpered again as he got fuller and fuller the longer the water was pumped into his body. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed in the tub before Lucifer was removing the hose and everything was pouring back out.

His hole wanted to clench but the plug prevented it as Lucifer turned the showerhead on and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the feeling. Behind him the water and come drained out of him, moving towards the drain, until he was empty.

“Resume your position.”

Once more the hose was inserted and warm water was now rapidly pumping into him. Lucifer ended up rinsing him out two more times before he was satisfied. While Castiel struggled to keep his position the huge tunnel plug was worked out of him. It had him hissing lowly when the thick bulb end moved through him and then his ass was empty.

Lube slick fingers prodded his insides, rubbed against him, before a black plug was worked inside him and his hole clamped down on it.

“What does my good boy want after such a beautiful performance?” Lucifer watched as Castiel shifted on his feet and stared at him.

“You.”

The response had Lucifer grinning and holding his arms out so Castiel could step close to start tugging off his clothes. Castiel didn’t hesitate in removing every last article of clothing from his lover and pressing close.

He sighed when Lucifer pressed their lips together and hauled him flush against his naked body with his hard cock brushing Castiel’s still caged one. They made it to the bed and once Castiel’s plug was pulled free he gladly sank down on Lucifer’s cock with a pleased sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I did add a couple polls to my profile with regards to fics. If you’re interested check them out and vote. Don’t feel like you’re required to vote or anything I just thought I’d see what readers thought :)


End file.
